Network communication of data, voice or video often requires one or more servers or central access points for various applications to be executed within the network. In cellular communications, for instance, fixed base stations are used to provide communication with mobile devices, such as handsets. Such communication networks are often found to be inflexible due to the necessity of having fixed communication points and/or servers. Moreover, if a central control server becomes unavailable or inoperable for any reason (e.g., inclement weather, natural disaster, act of destruction, etc.), communication throughout the network may be lost.
Recently, self-forming wireless mesh networks have been developed. Although such communication platforms have been established, applications in this environment have been limited. The ability to dynamically update the universe of unique users participating within the mesh network as well as the provision of communications applications is desirable to many network users. This is often the case for users that are in a tactical environment in which a user depends on messaging as a tactical tool.
Accordingly, there is a need for a decentralized and flexible network architecture comprising these applications.